Castles In The Air
by carolquin
Summary: 3 years after the war, Harry is living in NYC. Living a life he never thought he'd live. Now he realizes that he no longer wants to live in a castle in the air.
1. Chapter 1

_**CASTLES IN THE AIR**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…that solely belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling**_

_**Chapter 1: Who's In Charge?**_

Harry Potter stood on the balcony of his Park Avenue apartment that he shared with his girlfriend of two years, Aileen Campbell. For a while now, Harry would spend the early morning hours on this balcony watching the city streets below him start to come alive He took this opportunity, one of the few he had to be alone, and reflected on the last three years of his life.

His life; it surely didn't turn out the way he had expected it. The final battle with Voldemort was worse than he had expected or had been prepared for. So many people dead, both muggle and magical, death eaters and defenders of the light; it was all so senseless.

How naïve he was to think that once the greatest scourge on the earth was gone, life would go on the way he dreamt it would be. He would go back and finish his education, openly declare his love for his beautiful and fiery redhead, and when the time was right he would ask that redhead to spend the rest of her life with him. They would live in a modest but beautiful home where they would raise their children. They would celebrate Christmases and birthdays, enjoy Sunday dinners at the Burrow and go watch Uncle Ron play in the Quidditch world cup.

However, he painfully learned that life has a mind of its own. It could not be dictated and it would force you to play out the scenes it has written for you. The injuries sustained by Ron that night brought the world crashing down. Yes, he would survive that night. But what kind of life would he live when no one knew if he would ever walk again. He could still recall when Hermione was hit with a Reductor curse and had her left arm blown off. Sometimes, when his nightmares came calling, he could still hear her screams just as clearly as he did that day.

Worst of all he never counted on the torture that Ginny would be forced to go through. In front of him stood Voldemort; taller than he expected but very much human. He would do everything he could to make sure this vile creature would never hurt another person again. He was caught off guard when he noticed three death eaters behind Voldemort that held Ginny under the Cruciatus curse. Listening to her cries and seeing the pain etched on her face was more than he could bear. Listening to Voldemort taunt and laugh at him while his servants spoke of the sort of liberties they were going to take with her made the one thing that kept Harry Potter sane finally snap.

Harry shook with anger and power. The air crackled all around him and no one noticed the eerie glow that surrounded him. He shook from the power that was building inside of him and it threatened to destroy him if he didn't release it soon. Everyone spoke about how powerful a wizard Harry Potter was but no one knew just how powerful he was until that night. Dumbledore once told him that love was his greatest power and he was right. The love that he held for Ginny was screaming for vengeance right now and it would not be denied. The laughter stopped when Voldemort finally noticed Harry floating inches off the ground. The sparks of energy coming from his eyes made him back up. The death eaters behind him stopped torturing Ginny as they stood there frozen in fear. The powerful yell that came from Harry was one that could never be described. If you were not there, on the field, during that final battle then you could never truly know how terrifying that yell was.

He raised his wand at Voldemort but uttered no words. He forced all of his magic and energy to flow out of him and hit his intended targets. Voldemort never knew what was happening. There was no taunting from Harry. He never let him know that all of his horcruxes were destroyed. The evil standing in front of him was being obliterated. Something else that Harry didn't count on was the dark magic itself. What happens to it once its vessel was destroyed? The explosion was heard and felt throughout the battlefield. A wave of dark magic hit Harry and blew him and Ginny across the field. Those that were under the service to the Dark Lord met the same fate he did once the wave reached them. Those that were able to cast shields around them were the lucky ones. So many died that night.

For the next three weeks he teetered between life and death. So many times he wanted to give in to death but he forced himself to remember those that he fought for. It was three weeks before he began to stabilize and another three before he finally woke up. Remus was the first person he saw and was relieved to see that he had survived. He sat there for the next half hour listening to him talk about those that survived, those that had been lost and those that were still recovering. He felt a wave of relief knowing that Ron and Hermione were alive but he needed to know how his Ginny was. Remus went on to tell him that she was still in St. Mungo's and was physically recovering. Mentally, she still had many hurdles to over come. Remus thought that it would be best if he waited a while before going to see her. Harry stood his ground and demanded to be brought to her and Remus saw he had no choice.

Remus helped Harry into a wheelchair and preceded to take him to Ginny. Harry was so focused that he didn't hear the people he passed by thanking him for saving them. As they reached their destination Harry smiled as he saw the entire Weasley clan there. Ron was in a wheelchair like his, Hermione had a magical prosthetic arm attached to her and everyone one else sported healing cuts or bruises…but they were still alive. He gladly welcomed Mrs. Weasleys hug wishing that he could stand up and return it with an equal amount of vigor.

Mr. Weasley knelt down in front and spoke softly to him. "Harry, I just want you to know what to expect when you see Ginny. She's not herself right now but the healers are working very hard to help her. It will be a long time before we'll get our old Ginny back but they believe that with time they'll be able to heal her."

Harry nodded slowly and tried to force a smile. "Don't worry sir, I just want to see her and let her know that we're free to live the life we've always wanted. Everything is going to be ok now because it has to be." The last part, noticed Mr. Weasley, was said with a bit of desperation in his voice. He simply nodded at the boy and allowed Remus to wheel him in with the rest of the family following.

Again, life was determined to show that it had control and things would be done when it felt it was time. Harry was overwhelmed with emotions when he first looked at Ginny. She was extremely thin and her hair lost its luster. He watched as she stared blankly out the window and pushed his chair closer to her. He reached out his hand to gently touch hers but the touch seemed to bring her nothing but pain. She screamed, cried and lashed out at him, hitting him with all her might. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran over and pulled her off of him. She struggled to be released from their hold. She kept screaming at him "You said you'd protect me" and every time she said that the hole in Harry's heart grew.

Harry watched as one moment she was yelling at him and the next moment she noticed her parents. Her emotions quickly shifted from one extreme to the other as she took her mother's hand in hers. "Hi mum. Can we make biscuits today? Did you know that Harry's favorite is oatmeal raisin? Can we make some of those?" He watched as Mrs. Weasley nodded yes and brought her back to the bed.

It was too much for Harry to watch and he finally broke down. He painfully sobbed at the cruel twists that life had dealt them. He never wished for any of this to happen to the people that he loved most. He realized how stupid he was to think that they would all survive without being affected by the harsh realities of war. It was too much for him to bear and he blanked out. Remus and Arthur rushed to his side while Charlie ran to find a healer. It would be another two weeks before Harry managed to wake up again.

Harry was released 2 months later and stayed with Remus in Grimmauld Place. Ginny was released a month later after the healers determined that she was well on the road to recovery. Harry decided that he would contact Ginny by owl first. He sent Hedwig along with his letter and waited for a response. It was two weeks before he received a reply but he didn't care. The fact that she was responding to him was a good sign. They continued to owl each other and at one point began to open up. It was then that they both acknowledged what they knew but didn't want to say. They both had too many demons that needed to exorcised before they could even begin to live some sort of normal life. Each one needed to accept the events of the past, figure out who they now where and learn to live.

After three months of sending owls back and forth they both realized that now was not the time for them. They would always hold on to the hope that whatever road they walked on, eventually it will lead them back to each other.

That was the last time he spoke with Ginny. He had received an offer from Minister Amelia Bones giving him an opportunity to become a junior British Ambassador to the United States. He would work alongside Alexander Campbell, the current British Ambassador. It was an opportunity that Harry grabbed eagerly. Even though he was only 20 years old, he was respected far and wide and this was his chance to begin to live again. He worked hard and learned everything there was to know about politics and how to use his fame and notoriety to push through issues he felt were important. Six months into this assignment Alexander had introduced Harry to his daughter Aileen. She had just graduated from university and was taking some time off before deciding which internship she would take up.

She was two years older than Harry but he felt comfortable around her. It was easy to talk to her and he quickly considered her a friend. He spoke to her about his friends at home and just how much he missed them. And of a certain redheaded girl who still had claim to his heart. He didn't know how it happened but a few weeks later he found himself in her bed and a few months after that they had moved in together.

He had to admit to himself that it was very nice in the beginning. He enjoyed having someone to come home to and someone to keep him warm at night. She really was a beautiful woman with a nice personality but she had one flaw; she was too ambitious. She took it upon herself to make sure that Harry ran in the right circles. She made sure that he was surrounded by very powerful and very influential witches and wizards. The excitement that he had once felt for his job was quickly replaced with resentment and feelings of being on display.

He continued to watch the sun rising over the beautiful city but he couldn't help long for the little country side that was Ottery St. Catchpole. Sitting against the old oak tree in front of the Weasley pond. It had been six months since he had written to them and he wondered how they were. Harry was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he realized that someone was calling his name. He sighed and walked back into the apartment.

He walked into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee and as he sat down he saw the door open and Aileen enter.

"There you are. Now darling, don't forget to pick up your dress robes for tomorrow night. I spoke with the tailors and they guaranteed me that they would be ready by noon. Oh and just wait until you see them. They're so regal looking." She clapped her hands together and gave a light squeal as she thought about them.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched her. He decided that he may as well prepare himself for the argument that was about to come. "What do I need new dress robes for? I just bought three last month?"

"Oh sweetie, don't be silly. Tomorrow is the Minister's Ball and we will be amongst the elite of society. We can not have you seen in robes you have already worn. We need to make sure you make a good impression tomorrow night."

Harry sighed, "And why would I want to make a good impression tomorrow night much less go?"

Aileen was beginning to lose her patience and he knew it. "Harry, we've discussed this over and over again. Tomorrow's ball is the highlight of the social calendar. Those with political power are already discussing how you may very well be the first non-American Minister of Magic!"

Harry stood up and placed his mug in the sink. He kept his back to her trying to keep his anger in check. "I don't know how many different ways I can tell you, Aileen. I do not want to go to this ball. I do not want to be Minister of Magic and I do not want to be in a room full of people who only care about power and position. I have spent most of my life fighting against that and I'm tired." He finally turned around to face her and cut off whatever remark she was going to make. "When I first started working with your father I could honestly say that I enjoyed my job. But now, now I can't stand getting up in the morning and having to deal with all of the pompous windbags at the ministry who believe in a society where people have to be placed in certain social classes. It wasn't that long ago when I defeated a very evil and powerful Dark Lord who thought along those same lines. If the American Ministry is not careful they will have their own Voldemort to deal with and I will not be the one who will come to their rescue."

"Harry Potter, how dare you? How dare you throw all of that in my face when I've worked so hard to get you into this position? If you really feel that way then this is your opportunity to do something about it. Think of all the good you can do being the Minister, not just here in America but in Britain. You can go ahead and break down the social classes and work at making the magical community stronger. You can help other Ministries to follow your lead, a true global magical community. Wouldn't that ensure that another Dark Lord will never rise?"

Harry stared at her and began to laugh. She really believed what she was saying…well at least expected him to believe it. "I am amazed you said all of that without choking. Social classes have been in place since this country was born. Do you really expect me to believe that you would give up everything you have and everything that comes with your social position that easily? No you wouldn't so don't try to tell me otherwise."

"Uuuggh! What is going on with you Harry? Why are you now pointing your nose down at the one thing that can give you everything you've ever wanted? Everything I've ever wanted!"

Harry stared at her and then laughed. Shaking his head, "After all this time you really don't know me."

"What are you talking about Harry? I know you as well as I know myself. I know how broken you were when I met you. I know how much you wanted to know what life was all about. I know that you were desperately searching for something to balance you and that is what I've given you. You came here and you dove into your job head first. I showed you how to get around things, who to talk to when you needed to make the Ministry aware of certain things and what you need to do to get ahead. Now you tell me that you don't want any of this? Why? Why now?"

Harry sat down and took his glasses off. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his messy hair. He took his time taking in a deep breath before answering her. "It's easy Aileen, I miss my family and I miss my home. I miss the simplicity of it all. I never wanted to be in the spotlight; that was you. All I wanted was to do my job and learn how to live my life without the worry of some maniac on a power trip trying to kill me. I miss the country life and the crooked house that is held up by magic and love. I miss being around the huge table with the mismatched chair and the ruckus that goes with it. This city life is not for me…well at least the city life you want me to have."

Aileen was furious and was now nose to nose with Harry. Her eyes were blazing. "Harry, changes don't come over night. Do you honestly think that you can go back and things will be the same way you left it? Do you think you are remotely the same person they remember? You can believe whatever you want to believe but you will go and pick up your new robes and you will attend the ball tomorrow night. I have worked too hard to get you to this point and you will not just push all that aside. I have been there for you when you needed someone and now I need you to do the same for me. If you don't want to do it for me, then do it for my father who thinks of you as a son! Think about what people will day if he's there and his assistant isn't." And with that she stormed out of the kitchen and out for the day.

Harry watched her leave and he quietly said to himself, "Changes come faster than you think Aileen."

$$$$$$$   
$$$ $$$   
(/)   
----oOOo-()-oOOo-----

AN: This is a short (about 3 chapters) story that has been in my mind all weekend. I had to just write it and I hope you all enjoy it. Please take the time to hit that review button on the lower left side of your screen and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CASTLES IN THE AIR**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…that honor belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling**_

_**Chapter 2: A Choice Is Made**_

Harry Potter begrudgingly picked up his new dress robes; shaking his head as he looked at the exaggerated details of the robes. Aileen said the robes were regal, but he wasn't expecting this. The only thing missing was a matching crown. He shook his head and shuddered thinking how Aileen would most likely have picked it up if it did come with one. Harry thanked the sales lady for boxing the robes and paid her the amount due.

Harry walked around for about a half hour when he decided to visit Jonathan Reese. Jonathan was Harry's healer and therapist when he first arrived in NYC and quickly became his best friend. Jonathan was a quirky wizard. After he finished his schooling to become a healer he went on to study muggle medicine and alternative practices. Harry was skeptical when he first met him but after two months of intense physical therapy, Harry's injuries were bothering him less and less. While the healers in England would rely only on their magic and potions, the Americans had learned to incorporate theirs with muggle theories and practice.

Another thing Harry liked about Jonathan was his humbleness. Jonathan grew up in one of the wealthiest wizarding families in NYC but he opted to practice in the poorer neighborhoods. He had two rooms in his storefront office; one to treat wizards and the other to treat poor muggles with barely any means of income. Once he and Jonathan became friends, he confided in Harry what a struggle it was to keep his office opened. He may have come from a wealthy family but he did not have any access to that wealth for years to come. Harry tried to speak to members of the American Ministry about his situation hoping that some sort of fund could be established to save Jonathan's practice. He was disappointed when they just smiled and patted his back for his concerns and was told that there were more important issues to deal with first.

Harry decided to do something on his own and told Jonathan that an anonymous benefactor had offered to help with the costs of the clinic. The clinic thrived and with the monthly stipend he was able to offer more services to those that needed it. While Harry never told Jonathan who his benefactor was, Jonathan could only conclude that it was Harry. Since then, the two young men formed a bond and partnership that they made sure would benefit those that needed help.

After a quick cab ride he found himself walking into the storefront office. "Hello Annie, is Dr. Reese available?"

The receptionist looked up and looked at Harry with a blush and a smile. "Hello Mr. Potter. Dr. Reese is finishing up with his last patient. Why don't you go wait in his office and I'll let him know you're waiting for him."

Harry kindly returned the smile, "OK. I'll wait for him there."

Harry walked into Jonathan's office and noticed the CD player on. He didn't recognize the songs that were being played but then again Jonathan liked to listen to music that was older than him. He sat down in one of the chairs by the desk and proceeded to read a copy of the American Journal of Medicine. What most people did not know was that if you read the journal from the last page to the first, and if you were a wizard, you would be able to read articles on the advancements of magical healing.

Twenty minutes later, a tired looking Jonathan walked in and dropped himself into his chair. "I don't know what's worse. Dealing with muggles that don't like to take their doctor's advice or dealing with wizards who don't like to take their healer's advice."

Harry chuckled at his exhausted friend and shrugged his shoulders. "Well at least your patients are consistent." Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in as he easily caught a stress ball that Jonathan threw at him. "I take it you haven't eaten. You only resolve to throw things when you're hungry. Are you ready to head out?"

"You bet. Let me tell Annie that she can leave and grab some things." He pressed the intercom on his phone and told his receptionist to pack up for the day. He took some files from his desk and put them in his briefcase. He walked over to the CD player and took the disc that was currently playing. "Ok, now I'm ready. What are you in the mood for?"

Harry stood up and stretched a bit, feeling his back stiffen a bit. "I'm really in the mood for some Latin food. Been craving for some of Lupe's chicken and rice since the last time we were there."

"Ah yes, lovely Lupe. If she were 20 years younger I'd be chasing her to marry me. But with the way she cooks I can most certainly over look the age factor."

Harry let out a roar of laughter, "I'm sure you can over look the age factor but can you over look the jealous husband factor?"

"That's why I'm grateful we're friends, Harry. You manage to always remind me of the important things. Now let's go before I start to eat my briefcase. Do you want to walk it?"

"I'd rather go by car if you drove in today. My back is feeling a bit stiff right now."

Jonathan put his bag down and easily went into doctor mode. "Are you keeping up with your exercises Harry? I can check you out before we go. Just let me get…"

"Jonathan, I'm ok. I'm just a bit stressed and I've had a lot on my mind. I think it's taking a physical toll on me now."

Jonathan looked at him intensely for a few moments before nodding his head. "Ok Harry, we'll take the car and then you can tell me what's going on."

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived at Lupe's crowded diner and waited patiently to be seated. Jonathan met Lupe when her husband fell ill and she brought him to her office. At the time she was not able to pay him for his services but she offered to feed him, free of charge, at her small diner. As far as Jonathan was concerned that was the best day of his life.

"How is your back holding up Harry? I can ask them to bring a chair over for you," concern clearly written on his face for his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm fine mummy."

Jonathan shot him a look, "What is that word you taught me the other day? Oh yes, PRAT!" both falling into fits of laughter.

"Oye! You two here to eat or to entertain the customers?" A lady in her late forties stood in front of them with menus in her hand. Her hair was graying and the wrinkles in her eyes could easily be she still had a classic beauty about her.

"Lupe, as always you look beautiful." Jonathan leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You know I just can't stay away from you."

She took the towel that she carried around her waist and swatted him with it. "More like my food you can't stay away from. When are you going to get yourself a nice girl and get married?"

Jonathan brought his hand to his heart and gave her a sad look. "Ah Lupe how can you ask me such a thing when you are already married. No one can compare to you."

She threw her hands up in the air and began to speak in Spanish. "Dios mio! La mierda que sale de la boca!" She continued to shake her head until she noticed Harry standing on the side smiling at the scene in front of him. "And you Harry, it has been so long since I've seen you. Cómo se siente?"

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm doing well Lupe, thank you. Been dreaming of your chicken and rice since the last time I came here."

"Well you are very luck today because it is on the menu. Let's get you and this Diablito seated and I'll take the rest of your order."

She sat them at a table at the back of the diner and gave them menus to look over. It didn't take long for them to decide on what they wanted and quickly gave Lupe their order. She brought them some soda and some bread to eat while they waited for their food.

"Ok Harry, spill it. What's going on?"

Harry sighed as he put the piece of bread he was holding on to his plate. He discreetly waved his hand, casting a silencing charm around them. "I've just been thinking of how unhappy I am with the Ministry. You know, when I first started there I was so excited and for a while I thought that I could help bring about changes that would benefit both the American and the British ministries but that hasn't happened. I've come to realize that the Ministry only cares for itself and I guess it just brought back some unpleasant memories for me."

"You mean the war?"

"Not really, more like leading up to the war. The Ministry back home for years acted as if nothing was wrong when all signs pointed to disaster on the horizon. It's the same thing here and I don't want to be around it any more."

Jonathan studied Harry carefully. He had a feeling that his feelings had more to do with the Ministry and he knew it was a long time coming. "Are you sure that's what's bothering you? Is there anything else that's making you feel resentful?"

"That and the fact that Aileen is forcing me to go to the Minister's ball tomorrow night."

"I see. I take it that you don't want to go to this spectacular event?"

Harry snorted loudly and shook his head.

"Then why give in and go?"

"Aileen and I had a row about it this morning. She said it was part of my duty to her father. You should even see the outrageous dress robes she picked out. I don't know how I'll even be able to bring myself to put them on."

"Is that what you're carrying in the box? Can I see them when we get back to the car?"

"So you can harass me for the rest of my life? No way." Both were laughing at that statement when Harry noticed Lupe coming towards them with their food. He waved his hand again and lifted the silencing charm around them.

"Here you go boys." She began to place different plates of food on the table while both men looked at her with amusement.

"Lupe, we didn't order all this food", Jonathan said looking at the amount of food with a smile on his face.

"I know but Harry here is looking too skinny." She turned to look at him, "Doesn't that girlfriend of yours feed you?" She winked at him and walked away.

Harry again casted a silencing charm as they began to eat their meal. After a few minutes of silent eating, Harry spoke up again. "I've been thinking of home. I really miss it."

Jonathan swallowed and nodded his head. "Well it's been almost three years since you've been back. Maybe it's time to go visit. Have you spoken to Aileen about it?"

He kept his eyes on his food and shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't listen to me when I talk to her about it. She thinks that I should be content living in a luxury high rise and mingling with important witches and wizards. She has this notion that I'm going to be the first non-American Minister of Magic and that is the last thing I want to be. She has this idea of what I should be and the last few months she has been doing everything she can to make it so. It's like I'm the puppet and she's the one controlling the strings. I don't really have to wonder too hard if she is really doing this for my benefit or for hers."

"And what is it that you want Harry?"

"I want to live a simple life. I appreciate everything that Alexander has taught me but this is not the life for me."

"And what is the sort of life you want Harry"

"I want a simple life. I want to wake up and see the sun rise over the green hills. I want to be woken up by the sounds of birds and not by car horns. I want to walk by the road and see a crooked house that's full of love." Harry's eyes began to cloud as he was clearly in the middle of a memory. "I want to be able to see fire with hints of gold and be able to touch it."

Jonathan put his utensils down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Can I be honest with you Harry?" He saw that Harry kept his head down and nod. "Aileen is a beautiful girl and she can be very sweet. But she is very ambitious and I really don't know how you have managed to stay with her so long."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave a laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

"Honestly Harry, she looks at society like its royalty and she wants to be queen. She already has you living in a castle in the sky all she needs now is the title."

"Castle in the sky?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

Jonathan waved his hand, "Great muggle song but it seems to fit. You live near the top of one of the ritziest high rises in NYC. It's a castle in the sky. The only problem is that it seems you no longer feel comfortable being among the elite and high powered. So what do you plan on doing about it?"

For the first time since they sat down to their meal, Harry gave him a genuine smile. "Why I'm going to the ball tomorrow night."

Harry made that statement while Jonathan was taking a sip from his soda. He laughed as he watched Jonathan gasping for air after choking on it.

"Why on earth would you go then?"

"Because Jonathan, it is the last ball that I will be going to. I've been thinking a lot the past few days and my mind is made up. I'm going home Jonathan."

"What? When are you leaving? How did you convince Aileen to go along with this?"

"Slow down mate, or you'll choke on the air." Harry laughed as Jonathan shot him a glare. Harry stopped laughing as thought of the seriousness of his decision. "Aileen doesn't know yet."

"What! When are you planning on telling her? She's going to be really pissed off if you only give her a few hours to get ready."

"I'm not going to ask her to come with me. You're the first one to know about this; I'm going to resign my post tomorrow. After the ball I'm taking the red eye to London."

"Harry, while I'm happy that you're finally going to do what you want, are you sure that you want to spring it on her like this? I mean, while she can be all sweet and nice, she can be down right vicious when she wants to be."

"It doesn't matter how or when I tell her. She'll be mad and hurt but I can't continue living this lie anymore. I came here to learn how to live without worrying about someone trying to kill me and I've achieved that. I made a lot of plans before the war ended but I was in no state of mind to see those plans through back then. But now, well I know I'm ready."

"Well Harry, I wasn't planning on going to the ball but now I think I will." His voice was low and full of sadness. The realization that his best friend would be leaving for good was starting to sink in. He tried to manage a smile before he continued speaking. "Besides, you'll need someone to pick up your luggage before Aileen comes home and you'll need someone to drive you to the airport."

"Thanks Jonathan. I really appreciate that." Harry waved his hand again as he noticed Lupe walking towards them with coffee.

Lupe stopped in front of them and took one look at them. She noticed the change in them as she began to pour their coffee. "Que paso ninos? You look so sad now?"

"Well Harry just announced that he's going back home for good. I guess the realization is just starting to hit us."

"I see." She stared at him for a few moments before she pushed the fringe of his hair back and gave him a small smile that was reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley. "Well, a person should never forget where they came from because if you do then you lose yourself. I noticed the last time you were here you didn't seem too happy. I guess it's been time for you to go home for a while now."

Harry's eyes began to water as he thought about this woman who treated him with kindness, about is best friend who helped him heal physically and mentally and about all the other people that have left an impression in his heart. "Yes it has. It's been calling me for a while and it's time I answered."

"Well then, I'll leave you to finish up. When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. I'm taking the red eye home."

"I see. Well then I'll say good bye to you now since you'll have a lot to do tomorrow."

Harry stood up and received the hug that she offered. She placed a kiss on his forehead as she whispered to him, "You can come back to this home any time you want." She ruffled Jonathan's hair then walked back to the counter where she discreetly wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jonathan cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Well we best get going. I'm sure you have a lot to do tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I do." They both stood up and waved good bye to Lupe. They slowly walked towards the car when Jonathan stopped and turned to face Harry.

"How is your back feeling?"

"The best it's felt in a long time."

"Good to hear that." With smiles on their faces they proceeded to get into the car and begin the journey home.

A/N: There you go another chapter. Turns out this will be longer than 3 chapters but I don't think you'd mind too much. Please hit that little button on your way out. Like it? Hate it? Any ideas to make it better? Let now.

Translations:

Dios mio! La mierda que sale de la boca: My lord, the crap that comes out of his mouth

Cómo se siente: How are you feeling?


End file.
